What in the name of the force happened
by Flaremontgomery
Summary: What happens when the trilogy from “legends” (lets be honest legends will always be better than what is classified as canon.) get trapped in the the MCU universe during civil war.
1. Where are we?

AN: I don't own Star Wars or avengers. I will say that I do not support Star Wars 78. I also do not like what MCU has done to the marvel universe.

Luke was in the Jedi temple meditating when his brother in law Han and his sister Leia came in. They stood in the doorway and waited until Luke acknowledged them. He stood up from his meditation and walked over to them. "What's up?" He asked. "Just here for lunch." Han said. "We haven't had much of a chance to spend time together since the Ben has been born and they were trying to get the Jedi order back up and running, after the last battle with the hutts they had won the battle. It wasn't hard to fight alien slugs all you had to do is use the force to crush their temples with them in it. It seems to be cruel but Luke wouldn't tolerate slavery and wouldn't allow some shady senator to bribe him into changing his mind. Slavery would be obliterated by his hand alone if necessary. As they were walking to the cafeteria there was a disturbance in the force from all sides. There was an explosion and then everything went white. When Han looked up he saw what looked like a spaceport but the ships looked weird. "Where are we?" He asked.


	2. Back into battle again

AN: whoever can guess which song I based the tile off of kudos .

As Han, Luke, And Leia stared at the weird spaceport and tried to figure out what was going on. Then Luke ignited his lightsaber and deflected a bolt of energy into a ship. He scanned the area it had come from and saw a droid. No a man in a suit of black armor. "Did we get sent back in time because something in the past changed ?" Luke asked. "I don't know ." Han said "but I guess that it's back into battle again."

The trio ran towards the man in the black armor. He shot blasts of energy at them. Han stayed behind Luke and Leia as they deflected bolts in every direction. When they got close enough he said . "Go away we're trying to apprehend some dangerous criminals." Luke used the force and felt confusion in the man. "You are torn between what you are doing." Luke said "Why?" "Because." The man said "I wanted to believe that the man I once called friend was a good person. But he turned out to be a traitor to his country." "They have countries on planets now?" Han asked . "When did they do that?" The man looked confused but before he he could say another word to them. The sounds of battle interrupted them. Luke turned around and saw two factions of an army , it must have been the elite squad of two armies because there were so few of them. But he used the force and felt what the two leaders were feeling. One carried only a shield into battle. He was either extremely skilled or extremely foolish. Then the shield was ripped from his hands by a... child. The man with the shield was fighting for his friend. The other man the one in the armor was fighting because he was angry. He was using anger to fight . While Luke acknowledged that the dark side was a tool that a grey Jedi could use this man wasn't a Jedi he was to angry and had no control over his emotions. And he used children as soldiers. Luke made up his mind. He turned to the man in the dark armor and said. "You are getting tired. You want to sleep." The man repeated him. "I am getting very tired. I want to sleep." And he fell asleep. Then Luke said."The man in the red armor he uses children to fight for him and he's surrounded by the dark side of the force." Leia said "what's the difference between us and our younglings and him and that youngling, besides the dark side that is?" "Our younglings have a master to teach them what to do that youngling is unsupervised and in danger." "Works for me." Han said. And drew his blaster. A piece of metal hit Han in the hand and drew blood. Luke looked in the direction of the objects owner and saw a man completely fueled by the dark side. He used the force to push the man back. Then he said we are helping the ones not in the mechanical suits." Luke said and charged into battle he used the force to augment his speed and charged to help the one that lost his shield . When he got to the battle the man without his shield almost took a bolt of energy to the body and Luke deflected it away from him. "HEY! Is that my tech?" The man clad in red asked. "No." Luke said. "I built this myself. From scrap I found. I had to make it myself." "Okay Comic-Con leave." The man clad in red said. "I don't know what this Comic-Con is but I assure you that I did not come from their." Then the man that was completely cloaked in the dark side jumped at him and Luke used the force to throw him into a ship. And said. "I'm simply trying to help a man who is fighting the dark side of the force in his time of need." "Yeah." The man in red said. "You see this guy is a bad guy that is killing innocent people just so his friend can stay out of prison." "That's not true and you know it tony." "Shut you mouth Steve. All you had to do was sign the contract and let Barnes go away for a bit." "No if I signed that contract then I'd have sold my soul and my teammates into slavery." That was the last straw. Luke would not tolerate slavery. He put is lightsaber to the man called tony and said. "I will not allow you to enslave Steve and his friends. Surrender and I will give you leniency." "Uh boss." Friday said. "The energy coming off that lightsaber is real. Somehow there is a real lightsaber in our world. And scans show that he's not human. I mean he is but his vitals and biology are weird." "Not possible." Tony said . "If there was a lightsaber somewhere in the world then I'd have one. And he went to slap the lightsaber away when his armor malfunctioned and he said "what's going on." He heard a voice that wasn't his or Friday's say. "Hi this is your Conscience. We don't talk much." And he said "Friday purge systems. Then Luke saw a tiny figure shoot out of his armor and used the force to catch him. Then the youngling that took Steve's shield said "hey that's that guy from that really old movie and he shot some kind of a web at Luke . Luke used the force and pushed the youngling away without hurting him. "And another thing" Luke said "Are you this younglings Master?" "My what?" The youngling said. "His what ?" Tony mimicked. "So you have no relationship to this youngling you are just using him to fit your own needs?" "Look guy. I don't know who you are or what you are doing here but this guy is evading the law just to save his friend because they fought in a war together and I'm charged with bringing him in." "LUKE!" Leia yelled bringing Han over to him. "What's wrong Leia?" Luke asked looking at Han . "I don't know but he's not breathing on his own, I'm having to use the force to keep him breathing." Luke looked at tony and said "what did your man over their do to my brother?" Pointing at the man surrounded by dark side energy. "Who t'challa?" Asked "I don't know ask him." Then the youngling, The man with the dark armor, and the man surrounded by the dark side attacked Luke at the same time. "You know." Luke said. "I'm usually the one who's more diplomatic but I'm getting really kriffing tired of you and your dark side sympathizers." He used the force to push everyone but Steve and tony down to the floor. "What are you doing!?" Tony asked. "We are going to sit down and talk about this otherwise you will join your friends on the ground.


	3. I don’t know where we are

Luke looked at the men who called themselves tony and Steve. "It's your call how this ends. You can either stop this petty squabble, or I can end it right now and leave you guys licking your wounds. So which is it?" Then they heard the youngling say. "Could you please let up a bit so I can move my arm into a more comfortable position." Luke lessened up a bit but felt that something was wrong with the force. The youngling shot some of the webbing from his hand at Luke and Luke pushed it away with the force and slapped the younglings arm down. "Peter!" Tony yelled. Luke was confused tony genuinely seemed to care about the youngling he called peter. "Okay." Steve said "we'll talk to you, but not here we need to move someplace that we will be safe to talk." "I know the place." T'challa said. "But I will only take you there if I feel that I can trust you." "Why should I trust you when you poisoned my brother?" Luke asked. "Because it was not my intention to poison him. I didn't realize that he would react the way that he did. But my sister should be able to heal him." Luke looked at Leia and she nodded frantically not wanting Han to die in a strange planet. He said "will you attack us or each other if I let you up?" Everyone shook their heads at him and he let go of them with the force. T'challa motioned then to a plane and looked at a man Luke looked back and saw a man talking to Steve he felt the anger in T'Challa and he said. "Neither of those men killed your father." T'challa looked at Luke as if to ask how he knew. "The force reveals many things to me and I can sense when someone has a dark heart . Neither of those men have a dark heart but if you keep going on this path it will lead you down the path of darkness as well as tony. Tony thinks that he is doing the right thing by enslaving them but the truth is that it will end in disaster.

Once boarded T'challa said "take us home." As they moved Luke had so many questions. But he kept them to himself after a short trip they landed. "Are we there already?" Luke asked . "Yes." T'challa said. "I didn't see or feel us use the hyperdrive, how did we get here so quickly?" T'challa looked confused and asked. "What's hyperdrive?" It was lukes turn to look confused. As they exited the strange ship Luke looked around and asked. "Where are we?" They took Han and Luke felt an enormous amount of hatred towards them and readied himself in case they needed to fight their way out. They were escorted to what T'challa called the council chambers. It looked nothing like the council chamber back home. They sat down and Luke said "now that we are in private and my brother is being taken care of I will start this meeting. I am Jedi grand master Luke Skywalker and I ..." "wait." Tony said. "Are you telling me that ... oh I have great WiFi here... are you telling me that you are a space soldier that defeats the empire and then starts a school and when his nephew turns to the dark side you leave into exile?" "No." Luke said. "I don't know who told you that Jacen turned to the dark side..." "no I'm talking about Ben." Tony said. "My son was just born a month ago and he is not a Sith." "I'm confused."tony said "you are Luke Skywalker and yet you don't know that you don't have a son." Luke used the force to show tony his memories of his family. Mara jade and Ben. Han and Leia and the twins. "This in my family." He said. "Friday look up Mara jade and Ben skywalker And Jacen And Jains solo." Tony said. "The only records of Mara jade skywalker, Ben skywalker, Jacen solo, and Jaina solo is from Star Wars legends. According to director J.J.Abrahms "the Star Wars legends is not considered canon anymore. They served their purpose but now it's time for a new generation. Most of the Star Wars fans hate him and Rian Johnson for ruining Star Wars." "Okay." Tony said "ill buy that you might be an alien from another world. But why did you come here." "I don't even know where we are." Luke said.


	4. Quit acting like younglings!

"I'm where?" Luke asked. He'd never heard of the planet called earth. Heck he'd never even heard of the Milky Way galaxy. "Look." Tony said. "I don't know if we have somehow crossed dimensions or something but we were in the middle of a very important meeting. Steve was trying to smuggle a fugitive away and we were trying to stop them." "Thats a heaping pile of crap tony and you know it. This all started because you decided to grow a Conscience and then tried to decide that we should be run by the government." Steve countered. "Yeah." Tony said. "Because everywhere we go we cause damage and if the government is willing to keep more people alive then I will do everything to protect people." "What about the people like peter and Clint?" Steve asked. "What about their family? You and I don't have to worry about that. But they do. What if Clint dies or even worse . What if Clint goes home and finds his family dead! All because of your ego trip? Huh? And what about peter. What if one day he goes home and finds out that his family was brutally murdered. ALL BECAUSE YOU CONVINCED HIM TO COME OUT AND TELL THE WORLD THAT HE'S SPIDER-MAN! What will you do ? Will you give him money and hope that money makes it all better?" Peter looked at tony and said with anxiety rising in his voice "Mr. Stark that's not going to happen right? My aunt won't die will she? She's all that I have left." "You see tony." Steve said. "You never think about anyone but yourself. Now go put some ice on your conscience. Of maybe we should get pepper to kiss it all better." "Thats going to far Steve ." A woman with short red hair said. "Are you saying that because you actually think I went to far Natasha? or because you actually think he's right?" Steve asked. Clint looked up and said. "All I know is that if I signed that and my family died because of it I'd hunt the down the guy that made that contract and I'd kill him." Luke felt the anger building up and before another fight broke out he said. "That's enough. Steve and tony, you guys are going what you think is right. But beating each other's brains out is futile. So I'm only going to say this once and if you guys don't listen then I'll take you into the ring and beat some sense into you myself. To put it another way. Quit acting like younglings!"


	5. Don’t make me use the force

Luke was listening to the squabbling and did. "I can't believe that you guys used to be a team. You guys are bickering like the politicians on coruscant." Then he said "look you guys have different opinions. That's not bad. What is bad, is that you are willing to fight just to prove that you are right. So tony, Steve, look at each other, say that you are sorry , acknowledge that each of you is a valuable member to the team. Build a new fence, and get over it." Tony and Steve looked at each other, then at Luke, and back at each other. "Don't make me use the force on you." Luke chided. Tony and Steve stood up, walked over to each other, shook hands, and said their apologies. "There was that so hard?" Luke asked. "No." Tony and Steve said in unison. Then Luke turned to t'challa and said. "How long would it take to make new suits for these guys based off of their suits that they have now?" T'challa scoffed and said "who do you think that you are talking to . I am the king of wakanda I don't take orders from space wizards."

Leia felt lukes force presence go from a moderately calm to a harsh presence. "Oh no." She said out loud. She sent calm to luke through the force. But it seemed that Luke was staying pretty much the same . "What is it?" The scientist doctor asked. "Well someone either insulted my family or someone called my brother a space wizard again. He hates being called a space wizard. Either way someone pushed the wrong button.

Luke kept his emotions in check but he was losing that battle. He looked at T'challa and said "Kings are tyrants. And I don't like tyrants." "Who are you to threaten the king of wakanda?" T'challa asked. Then he bagan floating and floated up to the ceiling. "Put me down. Guards, guards!" T'challa yelled. "They can't hear or see what's happening. As far as they know we are just talking. It's a little something I picked up a while ago. It's acting pretty handy." Luke said. "Now shall we continue this without squabbling, bickering, and outbursts? And I reiterate. Don't. Make. Me. Use. The. Force."


End file.
